


Book Thief

by EmeraldWhiteFox



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Guilt, I hate myself, book thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWhiteFox/pseuds/EmeraldWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrohir takes some books and faces the consequences. dun.Dun.DUN!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Thief

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I took some books from my old schools library a few years ago and now that I remembered them, I'm stating to feel really guilty. I'm taking them back tomorrow and I am scared to my bones and fustrated that my younger self was so stupid. *Screams at them* Ugh hope you enjoy my way of dealing with guilt!

The wieght of the books in his pack thumped steadily against his thigh as he made his way from the library to his rooms.

The ebony haired elf rubbed his sweaty hands on his shirt, trying to calm his adrenaline. He did it. He finally can read the material without a time limit or a wait. Elrohir opened the oak door. Elladan was at the training ground giving the younger twin his opening and some time to read his new treasures. The books had been out of the massive library for the last few months and Elrohir was always late to getting them when they were in.

And now he can finally relax and read...

___

 

Loud vioces broke Elrohir's concentration from the page he was on.

Elladan.

Quickly and quietly as he could, the elf jumped from the bed and stuffed his bag of books under the it.

The elder twin walked in, waving bye to the elf outside, soaked with sweat.

 

"Hey!" he said with a tired smile.

"H-hey!" Elrohir tried to act as normal as possible. He pushedd down the newly forming guilt.

Elladan, luckily for Roh, was to tired to notice anythig off and went straight to the bathroom.

...

"Ready?" Roh asked, finally convincing the guilt to go away.

"Ugh... Yeah..." Dan dragged his feet to the dining hall.

...

Elrohir didn't feel like eating. The guilt came back and was making his stomach do turns, flips, and loopty- loops.

It all got worse when Glorfindel reminded them they would be going camping over the weekend.

Yay.

 

And the books...

They lay forgoten.

 

___

 

 

He had totally forgoten. He has to give them back. And face a scary Erestor.

Oh the horror.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I misspelled their names or anything. As always, Kudos and comments are welcome my Little Kittens!<3


End file.
